yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 076
"While I'm Here, Let's Think Positive! My Name is Rei Shingetsu" is the seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 21, 2012.This episode also has the longest turn in the entire series to date. Featured Duels Bronk Stone and four unnamed students vs. Katagiri The full Duel is not shown. The female student activated "Madolche Chateau" at one point, while Katagiri activated a Trap Card. Eventually, Katagiri attacks all five opponents directly with "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei", who had 7800 ATK and could attack multiple times due to the Equip Cards equipped to it. This reduces the Life Points of all five opponents to 0. Rei Shingetsu vs. Katagiri Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Katagiri controls "Hot-Blooded Beast King, Bearman" (2600/2700) in Attack Position and has an unspecified amount of Life Points, while Rei controls no cards and has 1500 Life Points. "Bearman" attacks directly (Rei 1500 → 0) Yuma Tsukumo vs. Katagiri Turn 1: Yuma Yuma activates "Three-Card Summon", letting him reveal three monsters with the same Level in his hand and Special Summon one of them. He reveals the Level 3 "Mimimic", "Rai Rider" and "Zubaba Knight". He Special Summons "Rai Rider" (1200/1400) in Attack Position and Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900). As he controls two Level 3 monsters, he Special Summons "Mimimic" (300/300) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 34: Terror-Byte" (0/2900) in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Katagiri Katagiri activates the Field Spell Card "Training Kingdom - Training World", which will let him send two monsters from his hand to the Graveyard to Normal Summon one Level 7 or higher monster without Tribute. He sends "Panther Warrior" and "Hot-Blooded Beast Master, Wolfbark" to the Graveyard to Normal Summon "Hot-Blooded Beast King, Bearman" (2600/2700) in Attack Position. As Katagiri controls "Bearman", he activates "Bear's Boot Camp" which allows him to Special Summon one Level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Hot-Blooded Beast Master, Wolfbark" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Wolfbark", letting him Special Summon another "Wolfbark" (1600/1200) from his Graveyard once per turn. Katagiri activates the effect of "Bearman", letting him double the Levels of all Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monsters he controls until the End Phase. The Levels of both "Wolfbarks" are doubled to 8. Katagiri overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Hot-Blooded Instructor King, Giantrainer" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Giantrainer", detaching an Overlay Unit to shuffle both players' Decks. Both players will draw a card and a reveal them. The player who draws the monster with the lower Level will take 800 damage and the drawn cards are sent to the Graveyard. Katagiri draws the Level 8 "Beast King Barbaros" and Yuma draws Level 1 "Stinging Swordsman" (Yuma 4000 → 3200). Katagiri activates the effect again, detaching an Overlay Unit. Katagiri draws the Level 8 "Mosaic Manticore" and Yuma draws the Level 3 "Gagaga Girl" (Yuma 3200 → 2400). Katagiri detaches the last Overlay Unit to activate the effect again. Katagiri draws the Level 4 "Wolfbark" and Yuma draws the Level 6 "Dododo Warrior" (Katagiri 4000 → 3200). Katagiri activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", which allows him to Rank-Up "Giantrainer" and Summon a "Chaos Xyz" monster one Rank higher than it, while using "Giantrainer" as its Overlay Unit. Katagiri performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying the Rank 8 "Giantrainer" to Xyz Summon the Rank 9 "Chaos Xyz: Hot-Blooded Instructor God, Ultimatrainer" (3800/2300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Rank-Up Magic" lets him target one Xyz Monster the opponent controls, detach its Overlay Units and attach them to the newly Summoned "Chaos Xyz" and decrease the ATK of that monster by 300 for each detached Unit. "Ultimatrainer" takes the three Overlay Units of "Terror-Byte". "Ultimatrainer" attacks "Terror-Byte" and as it was Special Summoned with "Barian's Force", it can negate the effects of monsters that would prevent their destruction by battle. Therefore, "Terror-Byte" is destroyed. Katagiri activates the effect of "Ultimatrainer", as it was Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Giantrainer" and successfully destroyed an opponent's monster. He can detach all of its Overlay Units to force his opponent to draw cards equal to the amount of detached Units and send them to the Graveyard. If a drawn card is a Level 4 or lower monster, Yuma will take damage equal to its ATK. Yuma draws the Level 3 "Achacha Archer" (Yuma 2400 → 1200), "Wonder Wand", the Level 4 "Kagetokage" (Yuma 1200 → 100) and the Level 3 "Dotedotengu", which has 0 ATK. As it was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, the effect of "Dotedotengu" activates, letting Yuma target one card on the field and return it to the hand. He targets "Ultimatrainer", but Katagiri activates the effect of "Ultimatrainer", letting it become immune to monster effects once per turn. Yuma activates his face-down "Burial Mayhem - Bury Panic", letting him decrease the ATK of "Ultimatrainer" by 100 for each monster sent to the Graveyard this turn and inflict the same amount to Katagiri as damage. Eighteen monsters were sent, so the ATK of "Ultimatrainer" is reduced by 1800 (3800 → 2000) and Katagiri takes 1800 damage (Katagiri 3200 → 1400). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and activates "Gagaga X Gagaga". This lets him target 1 "Gagaga" monster he controls and Special Summon this card to the Monster Card Zone as a monster with the same Attribute, Type, Level, ATK and DEF as that monster. He targets "Gagaga Magician", so "Gagaga X Gagaga" is Special Summoned (1500/1000). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times, detaching three Overlay Units to increase its ATK by 500 for each Unit (2500 → 4000).For unknown reasons, the ATK of "Chaos Xyz: Hot-Blooded Instructor God, Ultimatrainer" was not shown decreasing. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Ultimatrainer" (Katagiri 1400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes